chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Billie Mobby Crown
|siblings = Willie Hobby Crown}} Biography Billie Crown is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1= Career Killers District 3's reaping has a different tone, as it is not a career district. The first tribute reaped is Billie Crown, who is putting on a brave face, and not giving the interviewer much to work with. Party of 24 Billie and Roland follow, wearing outfits constructed of screens that play scenes from the previous winners from District 3. Billie is stone-cold as the crowd continues to focus on the first two districts. Swim or Sink Billie walks up behind Natalie practicing archery, and accidentally scares her, causing the arrow to fly up into the ceiling. Billie apologizes and suggests teaming up. Natalie shakes her hand and agrees. Bloodbathed The siren sounds, and Billie sprints straight into the caves. Nightfall Billie runs out of a cave to find herself in a cityscape, with portraits of Marks and Ice hovering in the sky. Deciding to shelter in place, she enters one of the buildings, and takes the stairs to a high floor, and discovers that the penthouse is unlocked. Inside, she finds a comfortable bed and stunning view, but none of the water turns on, and there is no food to be found. Sunrise Billie leaves the penthouse in search of food and finds herself on the brutally hot ground level, where the sun and heat from the asphalt are nearly intolerable. Billie manages to make her way into the caves before the heat overcame her. She then roams through the caves, only to come out near the dam and river. Satisfied to have found a source of water, she decides to stay put. Call of Death Billie finds a dirty piece of bread on the ground, but desperate, she eats it. She is then caught in a trap, lifting her by her foot. Cassen and Haeden sprint out, both wielding knives, but don't attack Billie. They ask her to join them in attacking the careers, and she agrees. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden drops onto all fours and throws up blood. Cassen gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. Feast Cassen and Billie watch the sky as the anthem plays and the portraits of Haeden and Brenner, but they remark that Holland did not appear, meaning she must still be alive. Just then, an announcement comes across the arena, there will be a mandatory feast in the cornucopia at 8 am this morning, and a horn will sound at 7:30 to make sure all tributes attend. Cassen is suspicious, but Billie convinces her that they should go, and the two tuck in for the night. Cassen and Billie arm themselves, then head into the caves towards the cornucopia. Cassen promises to avenge Haeden by killing all of the Career Alliance members, while Billie is simply determined to survive. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Billie needs no convincing. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Billie wakes up to President Spark asking her to rally District 3 to make the technology to support Panem against the alien invaders. Billie accepts, and President Spark begins explaining preparations for the victory tour. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 3